The Reunion
by KeziReh24
Summary: "A weekend, in California, along the beach, with you in my arms showing me off too people that were once overprivellaged kids that went to a private high school with you?" Emily asks Derek for a big favor! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This should only be a couple chapters. I'm thinking seven or eight. I won't stop writing a Comfort Thing, but I'm interested to see how people respond to this idea! Anyways EnJOY!**

"Hey, can we talk about something after work?" Emily asks Derek uneasily. Derek looks at her concerned, and nods. "It's nothing to worry about." Emily says. "I just have to ask you something." _and you're going to think I'm a complete insecure coward. _She finishes.

"Alright, princess." He says with a small smile. He left, and she was nervous. She felt the butterflies swarming her stomach. They weren't just fluttering, they were knawing at her insides. It had been three weeks since she found out she had to go to this thing, and to tell the truth she was terrified. Who wants to see people they went to high school with? She wouldn't have gone, but she just had to run into an old "friend" at the last airport. The freakin' lady just had to start talking about the reunion. Proposing a delightful "Awe, why can't you come?" and the never ending "Everyone will miss you so much!" even the daring "You're working? That's not an excuse. My husband and I well we're going even though I have three kids and am so much better than you, and you have to work you probably don't have a life. I do." In that ever so bitchy tone Becca always had to her voice. They were friends now, apparently. Emily was shocked a great "Queen" like Evelyn Meyers was doing this to her. They probably just wanted her to go so they could make fun of her. Emily rolled her eyes. High School bitches weren't the problem. The problem was that Evy Meyers made sure to reserve her and her new wonderful boyfriend a seat. It was a trap. It was all a trap. If she didn't show then they were going to assume that what she told Evelyn about her fancy job and her hot model-y boyfriend wasn't true. Only half of it was true. She did have a pretty fancy job. Evelyn started it though. Talking about her wonderful life with her super hot husband and her kids. Emily just had to step her up. She just had too. Really means girls from high school deserve to be beat by smart misunderstood troubled girls...right? No. That's what she thought. She was going to the reunion, she was going to keep her lies up, and she was going to get in there then leave as soon as possible. Too bad they're throwing it somewhere really nice for a whole weekend. A whole weekend. A whole weekend. A weekend with everybody. Everybody. Why did she have to tell Evelyn that she would go?

"So...this is going to sound pitiful, but I couldn't think of anyone else. I mean the only other men in my life is Hotch, Rossi, and Reid. That would be weird because Rossi is old enough to be my dad, Hotch is my boss, and with Reid I'd just look like a cougar. I could only think of you for something like this, and it's going to sound really stupid of me but I-" She was cut off by Derek shushing her.

"Stop rambling. What's going on Em?" He asks. Emily looks at him for a moment then sighs.

"I ran into a bitch from high school, and may or may not have told her that I had a really really really super hot boyfriend. Then she told me she couldn't wait to meet him at the reunion. Now if I don't show up with my really really really super hot boyfriend they're going to think I lied, and I just...don't want them to win...again." Emily says. Derek looks at her then laughs. "It's not funny." She says. He smiles at her.

"I know. I'm sorry babe. Let me guess...since you don't actually have a really really really hot boyfriend you want me to come with you so I can be your really really really hot boyfriend?" He asks. Emily blushes and nods.

"Please. It's in California. Along the beach. With a whole bunch of adults that used to be a whole bunch of overprivellaged kids that went to the same private high school I did for my Sophmore through Senior years of high school." She says with a smirk. He laughs. "It's for a weekend." Emily says. Derek smiles at her.

"A weekend, in California, along the beach, with you in my arms showing me off too people that were once overprivellaged kids that went to a private high school with you? Well, depends...what will you be wearing?" He asks with a grin. She laughs, and hits him playfully.

"Will you come with me?" Emily asks. He laughs, and nods.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you. Always." He says. Emily smiles, and looks at her drink.

"Thank you. I'm acting like a crazy teenager." Emily says. "I just...they were so mean, and I just...I have a chance to tell them that nerdy punk Emily Prentiss stepped it up and is now living a really nice life with a super hot guy." Emily says with a small grin, and a blush.

"Well, I'm happy you think I'm super sexy. I get it though. All those kids that were mean to me in middle school and high school...well lets just to say I'd love to show up with someone that looks like you on my arm." He says. She smiles.

"You did not get picked on." Emily says with a laugh. He smiles.

"Yeah...I did. I was tiny before I started to lift weights. I was really short and easy prey. You know what I might just walk you through my old town, and show you off to everybody." Derek says. Emily blushes again.

"You're making me sound like some super model." Emily says. "I'm not like you." Emily stops and rolls her eyes. Derek looks at her.

"You're crazy. You're the hottest woman in the FBI, and then some. What's wrong with you? I think you're the sexiest woman I have ever seen." He says sincerely. She rolls her eyes.

"You're just saying that. I've never been..." Emily stops at the look on Derek's face. A look of pure disbelief.

"No, Emily. I'm telling you the truth. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." He says. She looks at him, and her smile falls. He's being sincere. He's telling her the truth. She can see it. She blushes an even deeper red.

"Okay." She says. He smiles, and leans back.

"So...you ready to be my girlfriend?" He asks. Emily laughs, and throws her straw wrapper at him.

**Hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave Reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'm interested to see how everyone responds. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed it so I will definitely continue. I'm kinda stuck on A Comfort Thing right now. Anyways, ****ENJOY!**

"I'm nervous about this. Maybe I shouldn't go." Emily says standing at her doorway.

"Emily, we already took the weekend AND Monday off for this. We're going." He says. Emily groans.

"What if Hotch gets suspicious, huh? What if he's all like, 'Derek and Emily are both going to California on vacation on the same days they're sleeping together!' or maybe if he's...he's...he's..." Emily stops when Derek walks up to her closer and closer. "He's..." She stops at a whisper.

"Emily, we told Hotch and the whole team in fact why I'm going with you. None of them seemed to mind. Garcia encouraged it. My stuff is packed, yours is too. Let's go. We have to catch a plane in an hour." He says. Emily reluctantly nods.

* * *

"Okay." She says. He smiles at her.

"So you packed your swimsuit right?" He asks. Emily rolls her eyes, and nods. "Then lets go." He says pulling her out of the doorway.

"So you were a cop for how many years?" Emily asks. Derek smiles.

"Eight. Chicago PD." He says. She nods.

"Then you moved onto what?" She asks.

"The FBI. I was in counterterrorism, and then the BAU." He says. She nods again. "What are some things I need to know about you?" He asks her. She shrugs.

"Mother's an ambassador, we moved around a lot when I was a kid. Basic stuff." Emily says pushing the conversation away from herself. "They won't ask you trivia on me. If they ask you a question say you aren't comfortable answering that about your girlfriend." Emily says. Derek looks at her. In the first time in the six years he has worked with her, he realizes how little he knows about her life. They never had serious conversations. Just small things that had been dropped here and there. Small things like her being a nerd, and loving Star Wars more than Star Trek. Small things like her weekend trips to Atlantic City. Small things like when her friend Matthew died, and she told him about her relationship with her mother since she Like when she came back and told him all about Doyle. She never told him full stories about her life. Never serious things.

"Derek? The plane is landing." Emily tells him buckling up. Derek looks at her in surprise.

"Oh yeah...sorry." He says. "What were you reading?" He asks watching her slip a magazine into her bag. She went red a minute.

"Nothing." She says. He caught it. He saw it. He knew. Cosmopolitan. He couldn't help but wonder if she was reading 50 Sex Tips. By the shade of her face, she was. He brushed it off, and they moved off the plane. On the ground she called a car to pick them up and take them to the really nice hotel they were staying at. They pulled up, and she heard Derek whistle.

"Damn baby...how the hell can you afford this?" He asks. Emily lets out a small laugh, and a blush at him calling her 'baby'.

"I still come from money Derek. I don't let it show, but...I still have a lot of it." Emily says laughing. He looks at her.

"Well, I'm making you buy dinner from now on." Derek says taking her bags too. He pulls them away when she tries to grab them from him.

"If you want I'll buy you dinner while we're here." Emily says walking ahead of him, and giving up on getting her bag from him. She went to the front desk, and looked at the man behind the counter. "I have a suite for Prentiss." Emily says. The man nods.

"Ah, yes. One suite for Prentiss. Here is your keys. Hope you enjoy your stay here." The man said. Emily took the keys from him. A man took Emily and Derek's bags from Derek and they went to the elevator. The way up Derek was looking around like a kid in a candy store.

"Morgan? Have you ever been to a place like this?" She asks noticing how in awe he looks. Derek looks at her, and blushes a bit.

"Ah, mama never really had the money to take us on vacations where we got to stay in a hotel like this, and well...I just..." He stops, and Emily smiles at him.

"I understand." She says. He nods. He was kind of embarrassed by it though. He never noticed how he grew up with so little money, and she grew up with so much...yet they were still best friends. He smiled at the thought. When they got to the room he was shocked. A giant bed, a kitchen, a bathroom with a jacuzzi, one window over looking the ocean, the other looking out into the city, a balcony, and a mini bar. Not to mention a box on the bed wrapped in black paper with a pink bow. On the top it said _"Have fun with the Chocolate God! Bought you guys a present! Love ya" _ Emily looked at the box curiously before opening it. Emily turned as red as the lingerie in the box along with a few other selected items. Emily's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Derek asks. Emily gives him a look.

"It's ah...a present from Garcia. Let's go see...wait a minute. I order a two bedroom suite!" Emily said looking around. Derek shook his head.

"There's only one bed princess." Derek said. _Garcia._ Emily thought silently. _I'm gonna kill her. _"Look the rooms paid for. I can sleep on the couch." Derek says with a smile. "You don't have to raise hell, it'll be okay." He says. Emily looks at him and smiles. _He's too sweet. _Emily thinks to herself.

"You don't have to take the couch. I can-" She stops talking when he stops her.

"I've got the couch baby. You make yourself comfortable in that big comfy bed of yours." He says with a smile way to big.

"Derek I can't let you do-" She stops again at the look on his face. "If you aren't going to let me take the couch you can...sleep...on the bed...with...me." Emily says really slowly. Why does Derek make her feel like a teenage girl?

"If you're okay with that." He says. Emily nods.

"It's big enough for the two of us. We can sleep on it without...coming into contact." Emily says. Derek looks at her and smirks.

"Man...we lied to Hotch. I told him we wouldn't sleep together." He says. Emily laughs, and pushes him. "We have a lot of day light left. Do you wanna go for a swim?" He asks. Emily smiles at him, and nods.

"Sure. Let me get my suit." Emily says. She walks into the bathroom, and gets out her bikini. She smiles a bit when she sees it. She always liked the color red. Walking out of the bathroom her jaw dropped to see him standing there in his swimming trunks. She was in short shorts, and a shirt that hung off her shoulder. He smiled when he saw her. He saw the red string tied around her neck. "Come on. Let's go." She says with a small laugh. She leads him out of the room, and they go down to the beach area. They set up a spot on the beach, and Emily takes off her shirt then her pants. Derek gulps. He had never seen his partner in so little. He gulped a bit, and turned around to take a moment to himself. "Hey! This place has a bar outside at the pool area. It doesn't close until late tonight because they some times have parties here late." Emily says. Derek nods, and turns back around to see her standing there with a smile on her face. "I thought we could...we could...what?" She asks with a smile.

"Noth..nothing. Wow Emily." He says with a laugh. Emily looks at him, and blushes. "You just look really hot." He says. Emily laughs, and bites her lip.

**Ending it here because I'm blocked. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to write more of this yesterday, but I got distracted by my silly boyfriend. Soooo blame him for the later update. (: ENJOY!**

Derek Morgan was in bed with her. She gulped and tried not to turn around to look at him. She smirked a bit. He was in a bed...that they were sharing. She was usually the most confident woman you'd ever meet, but Derek made her act like a teenager. It was different and humiliating all at once. She regrets only bringing an over sized t-shirt to wear to bed. She had originally thought she'd be rooming alone, but look at how that turned out. Damn Penelope. She sighed, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was the day. Evelyn would be there...so would Kelly...and Jenny...and Lisa...and every person she ever hated. She bites her lip. She just hopes Michael Rogers, or David Cantwell aren't there...or any of the football team as a matter of fact. She also hopes she doesn't run into any of her old "friends". She was ashamed of her high school days. She was rebellious, and Michael Rogers and David Cantwell both knew how rebellious she could be. She sighed, and turned over. Derek was asleep. She reached out and traced his face gently as to not wake him up. She had to stay by his side tomorrow. If he knew what she was like in high school he'd never want to be with her.

* * *

In the morning her eyes opened to the distinct smell of bacon being made. She smiled a bit, and got out of bed forgetting about what she was wearing. She stretched with her eyes closed, and her t-shirt rose showing all of her leg and some of her underwear. She was unaware of Derek staring at her. Her averted his eyes before she could look at him. "So princess...are you ready for this?" He asks. She sighs.

"No...we could skip it, and just go to the beach." Emily says groaning. He smiles.

"I thought you wanted to go and impress the mean girls?" He says with a smile. She laughs.

"I'm rethinking it." She says with a smile as she collapses back on the bed.

"Don't rethink. Eat bacon." He says bringing her a plate. She smiles, and takes the plate from him.

"How did you know bacon was my favorite?" She asks eating some bacon.

"Best friends are supposed to know." He says laying down next to her, and staring at the ceiling with her. "So why are you so worried about this? It's just a reunion." He says. She shrugs.

"I did a lot of things in high school. I just...I don't want all that to come up I guess." Emily says quietly. Derek turns his head to look at her. She has a look on her face. A look of regret...maybe sadness. He can't tell. He's never been able to read her properly.

"Well...you're my best friend either way princess." He says. She smiles a sad smile. _Maybe not. _She thinks.

* * *

Later on that night Emily was getting ready. She had on a black dress, and her hair was curled. Her make up was done to perfection, and her heels showed off her legs. She put on some expensive jewelry that she got a while back, and grabbed her purse. She walked out, and called into the room that showed no sign of Derek. "Derek?" She called. She smiled as he turned the corner. He was wearing dark jeans, and his leather jacket. Emily smiled at him. He reached out, and took her hand. She smiled. "It'll be okay princess. You've been undercover with me before, so just pretend you love me." He says with a smile. She nods, and takes his arm.

Entering the place it was being held she saw several people she knew getting name tags. She walked up, and gulped. "And you are..." Rick Marini stops for a moment, and sighs. "I'm so sorry. What's you name?" He asks. Emily gives him a small smile before telling him.

"I'm Emily Prentiss." She says with a smile. His eyes go wide.

"No you're not!" He says with a smile.

"Yeah...I am. You're Rick Marini." Emily says without looking at his name tag.

"You've really...um really changed." Rick says staring at her cleavage. Derek wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her to him. Rick got the message, and backed off. "Enjoy yourself. Parties inside." She heard him say. She walks in to loud 80s music. She laughs a bit, and then turns to Derek.

"It's weird being back here." She admits to him. "I don't know how to feel about it." Emily says. He smiles at the look on her face. She looks like she's curious as to see how the night plays out, but also wants to run far far away from here. "That guy back there.." she starts pointing behind her with her thumb. "Total ass to me." Emily said with a smile.

"Emily? I'm so glad you could make it!" Evelyn said hugging her. Evy's eyes went wide when she saw Derek. "So this is the dreamy guy you were telling me about. I'm Evelyn." She says with a flirtatious smile. Emily puts on a fake smile.

"I'm Derek Morgan." He says smiling at her, but keeping an extra tight grip on Emily's side. Emily smiled at that. "Emily's boyfriend." He says. Evelyn smiles the fakest smile she can.

"That's nice. How long have you too been together?" Evelyn asks. Derek smiles, and looks at Emily.

"About two years now." He says with a smile. Emily looks at him. "Two amazing years." He says swiping a piece of hair away from her face. Evelyn studies them. She gives a loud obnoxious laugh.

"Wow Prentiss. That's longer than any relationships you had in high school." Evelyn says. Emily gives her a fake smile.

"Well none of those guys can compare to what I have now." Emily says laying her head on Derek's shoulder. Just then some of the other girls walk up to talk to Evelyn. She turns her back on them, and drags Derek away with her. "I hate her so much." Emily says looking around.

"I know princess." He says. He looks around. "Open bar." He says. Emily smiles.

"Care to get me a drink?" Emily asks him.

"I'll be back in a minute." He says. He goes to the bar leaving Emily at the table.

"Hey, can you excuse me for a moment man?" Some guy asks. Derek smiles, and moves.

"Sorry, man." Derek says.

"No problem." The guy asks. "So are you an alum? I don't think I remember you." The guy asks. Derek looks at his name tag. Brian Whelan.

"I'm Derek Morgan. I'm here with my girlfriend. She went to this school." Derek says.

"Ahh Brian Whelan. I'm an alum. Who's your girlfriend?" The guy asks. Derek takes his drinks and points to Emily.

"Emily Prentiss." He says. The guy looks at him in shock for a minute.

"What...um...what is she up to now?" Brian asks.

"We're both in the Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI." Derek says.

"Really? That's what she went on to do?" Brian asks surprised. Derek looks at him. "I always assumed she would've...I don't know...I didn't know what she was going to do. The righteous path of law enforcement wasn't something I visioned though." Brian says taking a swig of his drink. "She was something in high school." Brian says. Derek's curiosity getting the better of him, he asked.

"What was she like in high school?" Derek asks. Brian gave him a look.

"Well, she was just different. Really smart, but she was quiet. She was big into partying though. She really had no rules for herself. She'd go a bit crazy, if ya know what I mean." Brian said. Derek gave him a look, and nodded.

"Well...I got to get back to her. I'll see ya later man." Derek said. He walked over to Emily, and leaned close to her. She smiled, and placed her hand on his face.

"So what were you doing over there talking to Brian Whelan?" Emily asks a bit nervously. She remembers him too. He wasn't mean to her, but he never stopped the other kids. Derek shook his head.

"Nothing, baby." Derek says. Emily gives him a look, and takes his hand.

"Thank you..." She says quietly. "...for the drink." Emily adds. Derek smiles knowing what she really meant. She meant, thank you for being here.

"Always, princess." He says bringing her hand to his lips. Emily took a drink, and smirked as she got into a conversation with Derek.

* * *

"That's not Emily. Who is she with?" Lisa Keller asked. Evelyn turned to her.

"That is Emily Prentiss. That's her boyfriend." Evelyn says stressing the fact that Derek is Emily's boyfriend.

"Whoah! How did Prentiss land that hunk of meat?" Lisa asks. Evelyn shakes her head.

"I have no idea." She says.

"She was a slut in high school. Maybe she's just...spreading her legs for him. They probably aren't serious." Lisa says taking a sip of her drink, and staring at Derek.

"Well, from what I saw it was pretty serious. They were all cute, and mushy." Evelyn says.

"I don't know. Maybe I could see how faithful he actually is. I mean she was a nothing then. People don't just work their way to the top. They always stay at the bottom. I think she forgot her place." Lisa says looking at Evelyn, and walking toward where Emily and Derek were sitting. Her black stilettos and short silver dress riding up her thighs.

**Okay...for some reason while writing this I imagined Lisa looking a lot like Busy Phillips. I'm not sure why, but that's what Lisa looks like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

"What? You did that!" Emily says with a loud laugh. Derek nodded, and took another drink of his beer. "I can't believe you! Here I thought you were a goody in high school!" Emily says with a smile. Derek shakes his head.

"There is a lot you don't know about me princess." Derek says after leaning forward to whisper in her ear because Evelyn was watching. It made Emily's heart jump a bit. It sent a shiver down her spine, and made her stomach tingle.

"I bet." Emily says. He smiles at her.

"So...do you have any stories?" He asks. Emily smiles a bit. Sure she did, but...nothing that she was proud of.

"Well...I once corrected my French teacher. I...she was pronouncing the word wrong. I called her..." Emily blushed for a minute. "I called her a stupid fucking bitch in Arabic and she didn't know what I said. I told her that I said she had pretty hair in Arabic. My tone wasn't friendly. In fact I was being a smart ass. I got sent to the principals office. It was a whole mess with my mother, and I almost got kicked out. It wasn't my fault I was better at French than the teacher." Emily says with a smile as she watches Derek laugh.

"You really did that?" He asks. _I did a lot worse. _Emily thought to herself sadly.

"Yeah." Emily says. _I almost got caught doing drugs behind the school too._

"What drugs?" Derek asks. Emily looks at him with wide eyes.

"I...did I say that out loud?" Emily asks. Derek lets out a laugh, and nods.

"Yeah you did princess. Accident or not...your turn." Derek says taking a swig of his beer.

"It was...I was just smoking...I was smoking pot behind the school. My...my friends were with me." Emily says. _The people I bought drugs from. _The truth was she was smoking pot behind the school after she bought coke from them.

"I did that shit too in my younger teenager days." Derek says. Emily smirked a bit. She remembered walking down the halls wearing all black, and maybe some red. A piercing in her belly button. Shinning in the light as she showed off her flat stomach. Her eyes were always covered in make up, and red lipstick lined her lips. Her pale complexion showed it all off.

"Yeah...I did too." Emily says quietly. There was a tension now, and Emily was kind of uncomfortable. "I feel like I'm in high school again. Then I didn't care what people thought of me. I mean...I don't care now...I do, but...it's all childish." Emily says. He smiles.

"It is childish, but...it's...it's cute." Derek says taking her hand. Evelyn was not looking that time. He did it anyways.

"Thanks..." Emily says. "Can you get me another drink?" She asks. Emily smiles a bit, and Derek nods. When he's gone she finishes the one she has before hearing that voice.

"Emily? Emily Prentiss? There is no way that's you." Lisa says smiling at the both of them. Emily bites her lip, and gives Lisa a look.

_"Hey Prentiss." Lisa said with a fake smile. She had on a short skirt, and a football player's arms wrapped around her waist. Emily sighed, and turned her head. "So what's up with your dad? Where is he? We always see so much about mommy, but where is your dad? He leave you?" Lisa said evilly. Emily sighed, and turned her back on Lisa. "I mean...why wouldn't he? You're a freak. He must've known you'd turn out to be a gothic druggie whore." Lisa said with a smile._

"It's so glad to see you. I haven't seen you since high school! You've changed a lot, and really upgraded from the idiots you used to fuck." Lisa said. Emily sighed, and smiled.

"So what is it you do now?" Emily asks. Lisa smiles a bit.

"I'm in marketing. You? I can't think of anything that you could've-" Emily interrupted her.

"I'm working in the FBI right now." Emily says with a proud smile. Lisa looks at her for a moment.

"Law enforcement? Wow...and to think of all the drugs you did in high school. I totally thought you'd go the opposite route. That's why I'm so surprised that you're here." Lisa says. Emily lets out a breathy fake laugh. "So who's the new flavor of the week? He looks yummy." Lisa says staring at Derek. Emily gives her a wide eyed look.

"He's my boyfriend. Two years." Emily says. "I love him, and he loves me. He's not just some...fling I'm having. I'm an adult. I grew up since high school. Unlike some people." Emily says standing up. "Talk about me being a whore? That's hilarious. If I remember correctly you were known for fucking peoples boyfriends. Stay away from me." Emily says in a huff.

"Look I was trying to be a friend. What happened between us is in the past! I don't care if you gave a guy a blow job for an ounce of coke. It's in the past. Can't we start over?" Lisa asks. Emily laughs, and starts to walk away.

"I'm better than this. I can't be friends with a bitch that is stuck in her old ways." Emily says walking over to Derek. Lisa watches as Derek places his hand on Emily's arm in concern. She bites her lip, and sighs. Being mean to Prentiss used to be so much fun. Who did that bitch think she was now? Just because you grew up to do better things doesn't mean you've moved up. You can't move up. That's not how this works.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Derek asks laying his hand on Emily's arm. Emily shakes her head.

"It's nothing. I'm fine Derek. Some bitches just don't know how to grow up." Emily says softly. Emily puts her head down, and tries not to get bothered by Lisa's words. The truth was, she didn't have an amazing boyfriend that loved her. She had an amazing best friend that didn't know she was in love with him. He didn't actually talk to her sweetly at night. Well, sometimes he did but not in a boyfriend way. It was more like in a 'I can't sleep. Call me.' way. She frowned at the thought.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really upset." Derek says placing his hand on her cheek. Emily places her hand on his arm gently. Not moving it, but holding it.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Emily says. Derek nods, and she stares up at him. He closes his eyes, and before she knows what's happening he pecks her lips quickly. Emily's breath flies out of her like it's being sucked out by a vacuum. Maybe her organs went with her because she's pretty sure she'd dead. "Why did you do that?" Emily asks. Derek smirks a bit. _Because it felt right. _Was what he wanted to say. Instead he went with.

"I was consoling you, and someone was watching us like a hawk. She's...she's uh gone now. It was just a peck. Don't worry...I don't have cooties." Derek says with a laugh. Emily manages a smile, and then looks at him again. "Do you want to dance with me Emily Prentiss?" Derek asks. Emily nods, and takes his hand. Derek smiles as he pulls her out on the dance floor. He pulls her close and they start to sway to a slow song. Derek smiles, and wraps his arms around her. "We have to look like a couple. Come on princess...it isn't hard." He says leaning closer to her. Emily blushes. "You look really beautiful tonight." Derek says.

"Is that one of your famous Derek Morgan lines?" Emily asks. Derek shakes his head with a look on his face she wasn't expecting. He looked concerned, or maybe mad. She couldn't tell.

"No princess. Not with you." He says. Emily's face drops, and she looks upset for a moment. "No! I mean...you're too good for cheap Derek Morgan lines." He says calming her. Emily smiles a bit. "Why? Did you want to be at the end of one of my Derek Morgan lines?" He asks. Emily looks at the ground in between them, but then puts her mask back on.

"No. I was just wondering why I wasn't good enough!" Emily says with sass and a chuckle. The song ends and they break apart. "Can I have another drink? I'm gonna have to get drunk to make it through the rest of the night." Emily says. _I need him to get away from me. I can't think about him like this. _Derek nods, and Emily walks back over to the bar sighing.

_Maybe she doesn't feel the same way. _Derek thought to himself. She did turn the conversation. He was so close, and she pushed him away. _Maybe it's for the better. _Derek thinks to himself. "Yeah man...can I have a couple beers here?" Derek asks. Just then he feels a hand on his back. He turns around and sees Emily playing on her phone at the table not paying attention to him. He turns again, and sees a woman with gorgeous blond hair. She smiles at him, and bites her lip.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say you are...really attractive." She says. He smiles, and chuckles.

"Thank you." He says. He couldn't help but look her over. Her skin was tan, and she was wearing a tight low cut dress. She had a bright smile, and a husky voice. Just the type of woman he'd end up taking home after a night at the club.

"You don't have to thank me. It's a fact. I'm Lisa." She says flashing her smile again, and running her tongue along her top teeth.

**Review! Until next time my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Writing more of this because I have no idea how to end A Comfort Thing, or if I just want to take a break from it. I don't know. Ughers. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Also, my boyfriend is reading this story and he keeps thinking of different ways Lisa could die...he's something. Lol **

"I'm Derek. Derek Morgan. Nice to meet you." Derek says. She smiles.

"Well, Derek Morgan. I would love to talk to you some more." Lisa says. "Meet me in the hallways in a ten minutes. It's too loud in here." Lisa says with a bright smile. She turned and started to walk away.

"I'm with! I...I can't-" He tries to yell, but she was already walking away. He sighs, and walks back over to Emily. Lisa smirks, and walks out into the hallway to wait for him. If he was a good guy, he'll come to tell her he can't because of Emily. If he isn't a good guy, then she'll get to have some more fun. Either way, he was leaving Emily to come see her. She knew it would work because it always worked with guys. She smiled, and leaned against the wall.

* * *

Derek looked at the way Lisa just left, and he looks around. He thought about it. Does he want to leave her out there waiting? That's kind of rude isn't it? He'd go and tell her that he was with Emily. Did he tell Emily he was going to go? No, she might get the wrong idea. He'll do it in a few minutes. She said ten, but he could wait for her. He sat down, and Emily was still playing on her phone oblivious to everything that just happened. She smiled at Derek when he sat down. "What took you so long? Geesh." Emily says with a laugh.

"Oh...another one of your buddies from high school talked to me." Derek says nonchalantly taking a swig of his beer. Emily just nodded.

"Yeah, I just got to talk to another somebody. He was so shocked to see how I turned out. Very impressed by my work, and my boobs." Emily says. Derek nods.

"So...how many guys in high school did you date?" Derek asks. Emily shrugged.

"A couple. The other guys were just...small flings I guess." Emily says a bit sadly. She wasn't a whore in high school. She just..._  
_

_"Hey Prentiss." Chris said with a smile. Emily looked at him with a shocked look on her face. _

_"Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be out in a car somewhere fucking Lisa?" Emily asked putting her mask on. Chris let out a breathy chuckle. _

_"It's...she's gone. I get so annoyed by her. She's such a whore." Chris says. Emily sighs, and nods._

_"A bitchy whore." Emily responds. Chris nods._

_"I know she's been mean to you, but I don't want to be that way." Chris tells her. Emily looks at him. "I'm sorry for the ways those girls have been treating you Prentiss." He says. Emily frowns._

_"Can you not call me that? I have a first name. They all call me that because they know who my mother is." Emily says. Chris nods._

_"Okay, Emily. Wanna go get some food with me after school?" He asks. Emily's eyes go wide. What was he doing? Was he asking her on a date? _

_"Sure." Emily says hesitantly._

Emily frowns, and feels her heart pull at the memory. She didn't even want to think about him, or what he meant to her. How much she hated him. High school was an awful place. Derek notices her discomfort, and places his hand over her's. "You okay?" He asks. Emily nods.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I just...had a memory. Highs school really was hell." She said quietly, mostly to herself. Derek nods, and looks at the doors leading out to the hallway.

"I...I know." He says. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Derek says standing. Emily frowns a bit and nods. She felt bad for pulling away like she did earlier. All of a sudden he walked towards her. He still looked good. Tall, and muscular. Dark hair, bright eyes. She frowned, and bit her lip. He needed to go away.

"Emily..." He says with a smile. "You've changed so much. I mean...you were beautiful then, and now you're..." He stops when he sees the look on her face.

"Enough people have come to talk to me, and make fun of me about the past. You don't need to do it too. You being here is enough." Emily says standing up, and trying to walk away. She feels a hand on her arm.

"Emily...I just wanted to see you. I feel really bad about what happened in high school." He says.

"Chris-" Emily stops when he stops her.

"Just...dance with me?" He asks. Emily sighs.

"If you couldn't dance with me in high school because you were ashamed of me...what has changed since then? I'm still the same person. I'm different in many ways, but I'm still Emily Prentiss. You should still be ashamed of me. I'm nothing remember." Emily says getting way to emotional about this. "You hurt me. You hurt me a lot. I spent several years thinking I wasn't good enough. The drug problems got worse. I don't need you." Emily says. Chris looks at her sadly.

"It was in the past..." Chris said.

"Somethings will always be burned in your mind. Somethings you can't let go. I'm with somebody now. He's amazing. He's all I've ever wanted. He won't hurt me." Emily says sadly. She turns her back, and runs out into the hallways to get away.

* * *

Derek left to go tell Lisa that he wasn't interested. She stood there, and smiled at him. "Hiya there. I'm really glad you came." Lisa says with a smile. Derek looks at her for a moment before going to speak.

"I can't talk Lisa. You seem like a really nice girl but I-" He stops when he hears Lisa sigh.

"It's fine." She says sadly. "I just...I thought you were...I'm sorry." Lisa says starting to walk away sadly. Derek sighs, and runs after her.

"Look...I would. You're a beautiful woman, but I'm with...I'm with Emily Prentiss." He says. Lisa lets out a small scoff.

"Of course you are." Lisa says sadly. "I'm just so sick of being rejected. Am I not good enough?" Lisa asks starting to cry. Derek looks at her sadly, and walks toward her.

"You are a beautiful woman." He says looking her in the eyes. She smiles.

"Why her?" Lisa asks. "All night she's been pulling away from you. Anybody can see it. She doesn't look comfortable with you." Lisa says. "She doesn't take care of you. She doesn't want you. I want you. I want to take care of you." Lisa says placing her hands on his chest. Derek shakes his head.

"I'm with her though." Derek says. "I quit being a player. I love her." Derek says. Lisa looks at him angrily.

"She doesn't love you though! You know the things she did in high school? She had sex with like 30 different guys. Most of them were people she got drugs from. Once, she was in the back alley giving a guy head because she couldn't steal money from her mom that week to buy her drugs!" Lisa says. Derek looks at her in confusion.

"That's not true." Derek said dismissively. That couldn't be true.

"Yeah, it is. You didn't know? She didn't tell you anything. How long have you guys been together?" Lisa asks. Derek looks down. Why wouldn't she tell him? "She was bad. She set fire to things, and snorted shit. I can't believe she didn't tell you. She must not love you at all." Lisa says pretending to be sad. She takes his hands.

"I..." Derek stops.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Lisa says leaning up on her tip toes. _Why doesn't she love me the way I love her? _Derek asks himself. Just then Lisa crashed her lips against Derek's. He pushes her away briefly, and then she looks at him. _Emily doesn't love you. _He didn't know what he was thinking. He was running off of a broken heart. A love sick mind. When she kissed him again he kissed her back. Her leg wrapped around his, and she smiled into his kiss. She had him, or so she thought.

"Really Derek?" Emily asks through the beginnings of tears. "I can't believe you!" She says angrily. Derek pushes Lisa away and looks at her. _What the fuck was I thinking? _He thinks to himself. He turns around, and looks at Emily. She looks so broken, but then her mask goes back on. He sees the smug grin on Lisa's face, and he starts to put two and two together. Lisa was that bitch that upset her earlier. He just hurt Emily...he just hurt her really bad. "You had to go to the bathroom? That's great. You! You fucking bitch!" Emily yelled punching Lisa in the nose making it bleed. "You need to grow the fuck up." Emily says. Then she turns her back, and goes back inside. She goes to the bar, and orders more drinks. She downs them all in minutes, and then orders more. Derek stands outside in the hallway, and turns to Lisa.

"You did this? Just to hurt Emily?" He asks. Lisa rolls her eyes, and holds her nose.

"At least you can forget about her now. She's a nobody anyway!" Lisa says. Derek shakes his head in anger.

"No she isn't! She's a super intelligent, sexy, beautiful, wonderful, funny, talented woman. She's...she's everything anybody wants, and she's better than you will ever be. I just screwed up my chances with her. Thank you for nothing! I'm in love with her...she's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." Derek says looking at the doors of the hallways.

* * *

Emily stood wiping away her tears. "Are you okay?" She heard Chris say. Emily shrugs, then shakes her head.

"No." She says. He looks around.

"What happened to ?" Chris asked. Emily closes her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to think about how many men in my life use me." Emily says. She turned her back, and ordered another drink.

"I wanted to apologize for high school. I don't know how to do that when you keep blocking me out." Chris says. Emily sighs, and then nods.

"I'm sorry. I have nothing left to lose tonight. Wanna go for a walk?" Emily asks. _He's amazing. He's all I ever wanted. He won't hurt me._

**Sorry about the sad ending to this chapter! Do not kill me! At least Lisa got punched really hard. Until next time!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter before last! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love them so much! Even the ones that may or may not be a threat to my life. I'm sure this chapter will make you happier. Just trust me, and most importantly ****ENJOY!**

"So what happened back there?" Chris asks as they leave the school doors. Emily shakes her head.

"Lisa. Still managing to fuck up my life." Emily says. "Some people just don't know how to grow up." Emily says wrapping her arms around her shoulders. It was chilly out.

"You cold?" Chris asks. Emily shakes her head.

"I'm good." Emily says. "Why did you want to talk to me?" Emily asks.

"I wanted to apologize. What I did in high school? That wasn't right. I was a stupid kid, and I hurt you really bad." Chris says. Emily nods, and sighs.

"Tonight I realized that people never get out of a teenagers mindset. Cheating, lies, betrayal. It's all just...a stupid fucking game for kids. I'm done playing it. I grew up. Why can't others?" Emily asks. "When I saw you, I didn't know how to react. I lashed out at you. I'm sorry. I just couldn't be around you. For years I learned that you can't trust people. People hurt you. It really affected how I viewed the world." Emily says quietly. "I want to put it in the past. I...I don't want to be stuck in my high school years. I don't want to be. It's in the past." Emily says. "What do you do now?"

"I'm a counselor at a local high school, and I volunteer at shelters for abused kids." He says. Emily nods.

"That's nice. You married, have kids, the whole thing?" Emily asks.

"I had a daughter with my ex wife. She's three now. She's my world." He says with a smile. "I don't get to see her that often though. It was a messy divorce." Chris says. Emily nods.

"I'm sorry you don't get to see her a lot." Emily says. Chris just nods.

"I make due with it. What about you? give you any wonderful kids yet?" Chris asks. Emily lets out a laugh.

"Stop calling him that." Emily says wiping away a tear. "Turns out he isn't as wonderful as I thought he was." Chris looks at her in concern.

"What did he do?" Chris asks.

"Same thing you did, well not everything you did, but...Lisa couldn't keep her tongue away from the guys that I thought I knew and loved. Good thing though...I mean it's a reality check, right? If it wasn't her then it would've been someone else." _Who are you kidding? You all aren't even dating. _

"You don't deserve a guy like that." Chris says. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know me anymore." Emily says. He smiles.

"Yeah I do. There are still differences but you're still Emily." Chris tells her. She blushes a bit. "I remember when we dated." Chris says.

"Those brief two days." Emily says.

"No. Those months we hung out, and I was your best friend. I kissed you, and you kissed me back." He says.

_"Emily...I really like you." Chris says leaning forward. _

_"You do?" Emily asks. Chris laughs and nods. _

_"Yeah...I want to kiss you." He says leaning closer. Emily nodded, and he kissed her lips softly. He got her to stop using. He had gotten her to stop hurting herself. He got her to smile. Their lips disconnected and Emily smiled. "You're so beautiful." He says with a smile. He moves her black hair away from her face, and she blushes. _

_"I am not." Emily says. _

_"Yes...yes you are." Chris tells her. His hand roams down her body, and she feels her heart start to quicken. _

_"I liked you for a long long time." Emily says softly. "You started to talk to me, and I...I love you." Emily said softly, and nervously. _

_"I love you too." He says grabbing her waist, and kissing her again. "We should do it. I love you, and you love me. Come on Emily." Chris said. Emily looked up at him. Would he be mad at her if she didn't? Would he leave her? Emily hesitantly nodded her head. _

"I didn't know what to do with myself after we..." Emily sighed. "You were so nice to me, and then the next day you wouldn't talk to me. We didn't even date." Emily says. Chris hangs his head in shame. "Lisa walked up to me, and told me to back off because you were her's. Then I saw you all making out in the hallway. I prefer not to remember those days." Emily says tears coming to her eyes. "You had sex with me, and then made out with your girlfriend the next day. Then you pulled me back in. You convinced me that you didn't want to kiss her. I was in denial. You were just ashamed of me. That's all it was." Emily says. Chris sighs.

"I'm not anymore." Chris says taking her hand. "I'm not that guy anymore Emily." He says. Emily shakes her head.

"I know you aren't, but the truth is I can't live in the past. I have to move on." Emily says moving her hand from his.

"I can be in your future though." He says. Emily stops, and shakes her head.

"I'm in love with somebody else." Emily replies. "I have been for the last six years." Emily says. Chris nods. "You had your chance. I never told Derek how much I loved him, and I don't want to lose him now." Emily says. "I have to go." She tells Chris. Chris nods, and grabs her arm gently.

"I respect that. Just know that I have never met another person like you. I did love you back them. I was just scared." Chris says. Emily gets on her toes and kisses him on the lips briefly.

"Thank you." Emily says. Chris nods. "I hope you get to see your little girl. I hope you find someone to make you happy." She says. She turns her back, and flags down a taxi.

* * *

After the kiss Derek ran after Emily. He went back to the reunion party, and then ran outside. When he couldn't find her he sighed. He sat around the party for a long while, but then when he realized she had left he left too. He got a taxi, went back to the hotel, and up to the room. He frowned when he looked at the bed they had shared. They still had one more day here. He wasn't sure if Emily was going to stay the next few days with him. Why would she? He had hurt her. Not like he cheated on her or anything...actually...he didn't do anything wrong. He just kissed a woman that he found attractive...right? She didn't love him or anything. She was probably mad at him for blowing their cover. Now everyone will know that the perfect guy Emily was talking about it a cheating douche bag. He wasn't though. They weren't actually together. He went to the mini bar, and out onto the balcony. After about four beers he heard the door behind him open. "Where did you run off too?" Derek asks. Emily shrugs, and sits down next to him.

"I went for a walk with an old buddy of mine named Chris." Emily says. "So...what did you do after I left?" Emily asks. "Did you finish up, or-" Emily stopped talking when Derek interrupted her.

"I went after you." He says. Emily shrugged.

"Why?" She asks. He looks at her, and notices she had been crying.

"Because I was worried I hurt you." Derek says.

"How could you hurt me? We aren't actually together." Emily says. "Not like you cheated on me or anything." Emily says. "I am mad that you would do that to me though. I thought we were friends. I asked one question. I had one request. Pretend to be my boyfriend. Now, everyone I know is going to think you cheated on me. That kinda takes away the whole purpose of bringing you, now doesn't it?" Emily says a bit harshly. "I had a chance to be with a really great guy. I gave that up because...because I'm supposed to be in a relationship. Pretend or not...it still matters." Emily says. "It was embarrassing, Derek." Emily says. Derek nods.

"I'm sorry Emily. She just...she kissed me, and I...she was telling me...I..." Derek stopped. "I'm sorry Emily." Derek says.

"Yeah...I'm sorry too." Emily says. "I shouldn't have dragged you out here. I shouldn't have caused you so much trouble." Emily says standing up. "When we get back home you can get back to all your...honeys." Emily tells him going to walk away. Derek grabs her arm before she can go though.

"I don't want to go back to my honeys. I want to stay with you. I want to be with you in every way possible because I like you Emily Prentiss. I like you a lot." He says. Emily looks at him with wide brown eyes.

"What?" She asks him.

"I want to kiss you. I want to love you. I want to be with you." Derek says looking straight into her eyes.

"Derek...I..."

**Until next time! I just got home from an audition and it was FANTASTIC! I hope I get a role. I'll be impatiently waiting for an email so the more you guys you review the happier I'll be. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! ENJOY!**

_"I want to kiss you. I want to love you. I want to be with you." Derek says looking straight into her eyes._

_"Derek...I..." _

Emily looked at Derek with wide eyes. "I...what?" She asks.

"I'm done hiding. I'm done being afraid. I like you Emily...I like you a lot. I think I might love you. I know you don't feel the same way, but..." Derek stopped when he saw the look on Emily's face. She was panicking.

"I can't...I...Derek...we work...I..." Emily bit her lip, and the tears welled up in her eyes. She turned her back.

"Don't run from me Emily." He says pleading with her. Emily bites her lip.

"I...I don't know what to do. You hurt me, and then you...you turn around and tell me that you might love me! I don't...Derek we work together! We...we can't...how do I know that you won't...you won't...you won't..." She trails off.

"That I won't what?" Derek asks walking towards her.

"Regret it. Leave me. Never talk to me again. That you won't ruin our friendship by telling me you love me, and then not talking to me. I know it sounds stupid, but I..." Emily stopped, and moved away from him. "I want to trust you, and I do. I know that I trust you with my life, but...I don't know if I...I haven't ever known you...romantically. I don't know if you..." Emily stops, and wipes some tears away. "I have to think. Let me think." She says. Derek sat down, and stared at her for minute. She stood with her back to him for a long time before walking into the bathroom. She closed the door, and ran bath water. She needed to think, and the best place to think, for her, is in the bathtub.

* * *

Derek sat in the room closing his eyes. _What were you thinking? _He asks himself. He places his head in his hands. _Of course she wouldn't be into you. Of course she doesn't love you. _The voice in his head told him. _She said she needed time to think._ The other, hopeful side said. He shook his head, and leaned his head back. He heard the water running, and he smiled a bit. Water made her feel calm. Water and music. He was waiting for the music to start, but after a few minutes he shook his head. "I love you Emily Prentiss." He said, whispering to himself. He stood up, and left the room.

The hotel bar was vacant of human life. He sat at the bar, and sighed. "On the rocks." He says sighing. He sat at the bar, and looked around. It was night. Late. He could see a few of the awful women from Emily's high school smiling at one another. He saw a guy at the end of the bar. He noticed him at the reunion too. The guy looked down, upset. The guy looked like Derek Morgan felt. "You! You're ." The man said. Derek looked at him, and chuckled. "You're Emily's ." The guy said. Derek looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked. How did he know about Emily?

"I'm Chris. May I ask what you did?" Chris says a bit drunkenly.

"What do you mean?" Derek asks.

"I went for a walk with Emily tonight. She was really upset. What did you do?" He asks. "I know...I know what I did, but what did you do?" Chris says.

"I...this blonde chick that went to high school with her...she...she uh kissed me." Derek told him.

"Lisa. She's an evil bitch I tell you. How did you do it?" Chris asks taking another drink. Derek looks at him in confusion.

"How did I do what?" He asks giving this Chris a look.

"Get her. She's...how did you make her fall so in love with you? How did you make her forgive you?" Chris asks. "I've been trying to track this amazing, wonderful, brilliant girl that I knew from high school for years. I found her. I didn't want to hurt her again, and I...I waited until this day so I could maybe have another chance. It took me a divorce and one night stands and relationships to realize that she's the perfect woman. How did you manage to get the perfect woman?" Chris asks. Derek sighs.

"I think you're mistaken. She doesn't love me. Who knows? Maybe after tonight you might get your chance." Derek says taking a quick drink. Chris looks at him in surprise.

"You let her go?" He asks in shock.

"She doesn't love me." Derek says. Chris laughs.

"She left me. Standing there. She told me that I'm a good guy, but she's in love with somebody else. That's what she told me tonight. I think you're mistaken. She loves you. I don't know what you're thinking. If you're thinking about letting her go...then...then you're fucking stupid." Chris says pointing his index finger at Derek.

"She said that to you?" Derek asks.

"She said that she was in love with somebody else. I assume that's you." Chris said. Derek looked at him.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Derek asks. Not sure why this man would lie, but Derek didn't trust him.

"I hurt her more than anyone ever could. I know when she's so hurt she'll never look at you again. You're lucky. She still loves you. Even after you made a prick move. That...that means that you're the one for her." Chris says drinking some more. He was getting really wasted. Derek sighed, and ordered another drink. This time a beer. He didn't want to get drunk. Just needed something, anything.

* * *

Emily sat in the bathtub. Her head was emerged, and she could feel the beat of the music playing loudly on the stereo. Her eyes were closed and sometimes she would let the air from her cheeks out. For some reason this always calmed her. She lifted her head out of the water while soft rock and blues played over the speakers plugged into her phone. Pandora always worked. Just clicking the Stevie Nicks channel or the Beatles channel. She was in peace for the rest of the night. It was taking her back to her high school days. That's what this weekend was about, wasn't it? She used to listen to this music when her mother was gone. When she was upset. The loud, angry, pulsing, rebellious music she saved for show. This is what she really loved. She took a deep breath, and she was back there. Listening to her mother's records after a long sad day. A cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Her foot moving to the beat. _What was Derek thinking? _Emily asked herself. She reached for her bag, and got out a pack of cigarettes that she only uses when her mother calls. She takes out the hotel provided matches, and strikes it. She smiled when it went up in flames. She lit her cigarette, and inhaled deeply. _He was thinking the same thing you've been thinking all night. _The opposing voice told her. Taking another hit of her cigarette she closed her eyes.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._  
_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._  
_You've built a love but that love falls apart._  
_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do._  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why,_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye._

Emily sighs at the song. _Listen to your heart. _How ironic? Right. She pulled her knees up, and shook out her wet hair so it was around her face again. _What are you thinking? You love him._ The voice told her. _You work with him. What if Hotch found out? _Her mind told her. She flicked her ashes in an ashtray, and sighed again. _He loves you. You love him. He's your bestfriend. Things will change, but is that so bad? _The voice tells her. _Go get him. _Emily sighs, and bites her lip. She gets out of the water, and puts the robe on. She puts her cigarette out, and looks at herself in the mirror. She blow dried her hair for a second till it curled just a bit, and was still a tiny bit wet. She put mascara on, and reached for the door.

* * *

Derek got back to the room, and heard the music he had waited for at full blast. Soft rock. He smiled a bit. It was stuff his mama used to make him listen too. Stuff that made him feel like dancing with her again. It was old music. In fact Emily and his mom bonded over taste in music. She said that she could never let go of the music her mom listened too. He smiled as he remembered how easily his mama and the woman of his dreams had talked with each other. He opened the door at the same time he heard another door open. Long, pale legs were the first thing he saw. The robe was short. It was silky blue, and looked gorgeous wrapped around her. "I ran into a guy named Chris downstairs. He was getting pretty wasted." Derek says. "Told me how stupid I would be if I let you go with out a fight." Derek says. Emily nods.

"I thought." She says. "Thank you. For giving me space instead of crowding me. It means a lot." Emily says. Derek nods.

"I know how you are when you need space." He says. Emily nods.

"Yeah..." She says taking a breath. "I want you too." Emily says. _No going back now. _The voice said. Emily knew it. By the look on Derek's face she could tell he was surprised. "I...I lo..." Emily stops and bites her lip. "I love you...I love you too." Emily says slowly. It felt weird saying it out loud instead of just thinking it. Derek looked at her in surprise and shock. Derek walks toward her, and Emily walks toward him. When they meet, their lips do too. The kiss is hot a feverish. Like they've been waiting for this forever. Her hands move to her robe, and he stops her.

"I don't want you to think I'm just...I'm just going to tell you I love you so I can have sex with you Emily." Derek says. Emily smirks a bit, and shakes her head.

"Well then, Derek Morgan I want you to show me how much you love me." Emily says kissing him on the corner of his mouth, and looking up into his eyes. He looked down, and saw that she had undone the robe. "I want you to make love to me. I am saying that I want you. I am saying that I know you aren't just saying you love me. I've waited too long for this. I need you." Emily says latching her lips to his again. Derek smiles a bit, and picks her up.

* * *

The next morning Emily wakes up first and stares at the man next to her. She places a kiss on his jaw and he stirs a bit. "Do you still love me?" Emily asks a now half awake Derek Morgan.

"Always princess." He says. Emily starts to giggle hysterically. "What?"

"Nothing...it's just...remember how we told Hotch we weren't going to sleep together?" Emily says. Derek smiles, and rolls his eyes. "Garcia knew we would. Evil woman sent me that package on the first day here." Emily says with a laugh. Derek looks at her.

"What's in the package?" Derek asks. Emily smiles her bright smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emily says winking at him. "I love you Derek Morgan." Emily says.

"I love you too Emily Prentiss." Derek says.

**So that's it! I hope you enjoyed this story! It's been wonderful writing for you all! I'm working on some other stuff, I'm not sure right now. Please REVIEW! Which is something you guys have been very good at in this story, and I hope to see all of your lovely reviews on my other stories that I write! Until next time my lovelies! (:**


End file.
